


Soulful Recitals

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Melancholy, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Watson returns from a long absence tending a sick patient to a surprise reception at Baker Street.





	Soulful Recitals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No.16 Musical Prompt. "Cold"(instrumental for violin and piano) by Jorge Méndez. Listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk

Melancholy music floated from the windows of 221B Baker Street as Watson paid the hansom cab driver. Pausing on the pavement outside the rooms he shared with Holmes, Watson listened.

As the music continued it welled within him, giving life to a grief that suffused his being. Blinking back sudden pinpricks of tears that caught at the corners of his eyes, Watson inhaled sharply, trying to banish back the grief.

Yet like the inexorable waves that lapped at the rocks on the shore and wore them away, the sadness returned.

Abrupt silence made Watson gasp at the cold shock of it. Anxious for Holmes’ mental state he seized his luggage and ran as fast as he was able inside.

Dropping the cases once inside the door and shutting it, Watson swallowed heavily as the music continued on the violin which eroded at the soul and poured melancholy into you.

Up seventeen steps and bursting inside he was met by the surprised countenances of Holmes and Inspector Lestrade. Lestrade’s shock turned to delight, but before Watson could ask why, Holmes actually embraced him, violin still clutched in one hand.

“It is good to see you Watson! I dearly hope your patient is now fully recovered? Ah, excellent. Let me play a little tune for you while Mrs Hudson rustles up a late supper.”

Flummoxed even as he was thrilled at Holmes’ warm reception, Watson raised a questing eyebrow at Lestrade. The Inspector chuckled and shaking his hand, said in a low whisper as Holmes fluttered about, preparing his pipe for a smoke before he played a new tune.

“He has been a terror in your absence Dr Watson. He won’t say it, but he has missed you dreadfully and complained of people having the audacity to fall sick in the summer.”

The rat-faced man shook his head and laughed. “Oh, I was ready to drag you back and replace you with the best doctor I could locate so that he would stop harrying me for interesting cases!”

Giddy with joy at being so dear to his friend and companion that Holmes had actually been _melancholy_ in his absence, Watson suppressed the urge to laugh. Instead he simply said around a large smile, “Four weeks makes the heart fonder. I best make the most of Holmes’ welcoming mood.”

Lestrade put on his hat and coat. “You shall be sick of it very quickly Doctor Watson I assure you.”

Saying his farewells the Inspector left. Watson smiled encouragingly at Holmes and his friend smiled widely at him, releasing his short yet delightful laugh as he put aside his pipe and readied himself.

Watson went to sit in the chair by the window and was surprised to see a raven with a bowed head on the sill. At his movement the raven raised his head and Watson swore it was weeping with the sadness of Holmes’ previous musical rendition.

Sorrowful, Watson gently called the raven inside and as if understanding the raven hopped in and sat beside Watson on the polished desk.

Then, as Holmes struck up a merry jitty on his beautiful violin, both Watson and the raven’s moods soared as not grief welled in them, but a pure golden light of happiness.


End file.
